A Simple Christmas Play From a Simple Child
by Studio Zolo
Summary: Want to see what happens when Winnie has full control of a play? You shouldn't have asked. Rated K for violent references. Thanks to SlayerofCaesar7 for help.


**(Fame or Fun will return in January. For now, here's a short, fun Christmas story)**

**A Simple Christmas Play From a Simple Child**

* * *

A few months ago, Winnie was given the opportunity of a lifetime. She got to write and direct a Christmas play.

Winnie instantly got to work. She knew she was going to have Dennis in the play, as well as Willie and Willa, her sister, and her friend, Jerry.

Winnie spent a few months writing, casting, and planning her big play. To her, this was going to be the Christmas play to end all Christmas plays.

When the night of her play came, she was very excited. Everyone was going to see her vision, whether they want to or not.

Wayne and Wanda sat down in the audience with their many children. Wilbur didn't seem interested while Wally was afraid to see what came from Winnie's mind. Wallace had a video camera, getting ready to record his little sister's first play.

"I'm so proud of my little baby," said Wanda as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Drac, are you sure it was a good idea to give Winnie full control of the play?" Wayne asked Dracula, who sat next to him with Mavis, Ericka, and Johnny.

"I sure do!" Dracula responded with a big grin. "I can tell she has fun imagination!"

"You have no idea," Wayne said to himself.

"It was nice of Winnie to let Dennis be one of the main stars," said Mavis.

"I mean, it was a no brainer that she was going to choose him," said Wally. "She also has Willie, Willa, and that weird Jerry kid."

"I've been meaning to ask, how the heck did Winnie get Willie to join the play?" Asked Wallace as he messed around with the settings of his camcorder.

"Simple; bribery," responded Wally.

"Should've known," said Wallace.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Winnie was getting ready for the big play. While Dennis (dressed as Santa Claus), Willa, and Jerry (dressed as elves) were excited, Willie (also dressed as an elf) was a little nervous. Winnie noticed this and decided to give her little brother a pep talk.

"Don't be scared, Willie, you'll do great!" Winnie told him.

"You really think so?" Willie asked.

"Sure!" Winnie responded before she dramatically changed her expression. "You should be more scared of me if you messed this play up." Willie gulped.

"This is going to be so fun!" Exclaimed Willa. "Right zing?" Jerry blushed a bit.

"Yea- yeah!" Said Jerry. Winnie giggled a bit.

The show was about to begin! Wallace had figured out how to work the camcorder to his liking and began to record. He was right on time as Winnie step out from behind the curtain. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Good evening, everyone, thanks for coming out to support me." Wanda cheered loudly, causing Winnie to blush a bit. "Uh, I hope you all like my play. It wasn't easy to work on."

"You got this, sweetie!" Exclaimed Wanda.

"Uh, without further ado, here's my play!" Winnie went back behind the curtain. A few seconds later, the curtains opened up, revealing a low budget replica of the North Pole. A few members of the audience thought the little set was cute. Winnie stood in the middle of the set with a smile before Willie, Willa and Jerry ran up to her.

"Winnie, it's terrible!" Exclaimed Willie.

"What happened?" Winnie asked with concern.

"Santa Claus has been kidnapped!" Willa exclaimed.

"And only you can save him!" Exclaimed Jerry. A few members of the audience giggled a bit, they thought Winnie went with a basic save Santa plot.

"Holy Rabies!" Winnie exclaimed. "If I don't save Santa, Christmas is doomed!" Willie, Willa, and Jerry gasped. In the audience, Wilbur wasn't having a blast.

"This is so freaking cringy," Wilbur said to himself. Wallace himself gave a slight chuckle.

"I better save him, and you guys are coming with me!" Winnie exclaimed as she ran off the set. The wolfpup elves nodded as they also ran off the set. Dennis, who was backstage, used his magic to quickly change the scenery to save time. All the North Pole props disappeared so now the only thing that's left is the fake snow. Wilbur still wasn't into it.

"He better not teleport that crap to my room again," the older wolfpup said to himself. Meanwhile, on stage, Winnie and the elfpups ran onto the snowy stage.

"So, do you guys remember who kidnapped him?" Asked Winnie.

"I do!" Exclaimed Willa. "It's the evil Ultimate Christmas hater!"

"Yeah! He's up to his evil tricks again!" Exclaimed Willie.

"I should've known," said Winnie as she cracked her knuckles. "I beat him once before, I can beat him again!"

"I just hope nothing comes out to attack us," said Jerry. Right on cue, Dennis used his magic to lift up a few mannequins, dressed in black and painted green and flew them onto the stage. The audience became a little confused.

"Look out! It's the Christmas Hating Ninjas from outer space!" Willie exclaimed. The audience's raised their eyebrows. It was also at this point that Wilbur slowly started to get interested.

"No freaking way," Wilbur said to himself as he started chuckling. On the stage, Winnie bravely stood and walked up to the mannequins.

"Alright, you stupid ninjas, I'll destroy you all with my butt-kicking moves!" Winnie exclaimed as she performed a few karate moves that got a few giggles from the audience.

They weren't prepared for what was about to happen.

Winnie suddenly jumped and started attacking the mannequins. Dennis threw fake blood and guts on to the stage, prompting a gasp from the audience. Wanda nearly fainted. Wilbur started laughing out loud.

"This is the best!" Wilbur exclaimed. Wallace and Wally also started laughing.

Winnie continued to attack the mannequins until they all broke. Winnie took a breath while she wiped the fake blood off of her. The audience was still stunned by what they saw. Dracula was slowly started to regret giving Winnie full creative control.

"There, took care of those guys," said Winnie with a grin. "Now we can continue with our awesome, and totally not lame, journey."

"But wait, what about the ultimate Christmas hater?" Asked Willie. "He's super powerful!"

"Don't worry, I have a special power of my sleeve," Winnie told Willie. Dracula started sweating a little bit.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing what her special power is," Dracula said to himself.

Dennis used his magic to lift up another Mannequin. This time, it was red and had bloodstain clothing with rips and tears. As he hovered the thing to the stage, the audience gasped.

"What the what?!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Wallace, you getting this?!"

"Sure am!" Responded Wallace as he zoomed in on the wicked-looking mannequin.

"It's the ultimate Christmas hater!" Exclaimed Jerry.

"What do we do?!" Exclaimed Willa and Willie.

"There's no way I can defeat him in the state I'm in now," said Winnie. "I have to use my special power!" Dennis teleported a costume with a weird, blue wig. The audience became visibly confused. Wally instantly knew what the costume was.

"No way, she's really not going through with this, is she?" Wally asked.

"You know this costume?" Asked Wanda as she whispered.

"Remember that show you specifically told her that she wasn't allowed to watch due to the violence?" Wally responded. "I might've let her watched a few episodes." Wanda gasped. Winnie began putting on the costume over her regular outfit. She knew it was going to be a bit uncomfortable, but it was going to be worth it.

"You're in trouble now, hater!" Exclaimed Willa.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Willie and Jerry. Winnie placed the wig on her head and got in a fighting pose.

"Unfortunately for you, hater, I've transferred to the all mighty Son Goku! From the hit Dragon Ball Super anime!" The audience muttered a bit. They had no clue what a Goku or a Dragon Ball Super was.

"What the heck is a Dragon Ball Super?" Asked Dracula.

"I can give you a history lesson on the Dragon Ball franchise," said Johnny.

"Please don't," said Dracula.

"I'm going to perform my super move, the Kamehameha!" Exclaimed Winnie as she got into position to perform the move.

"This is unreal," said Wallace. Winnie took a deep breath and began to "power-up"

"KA-ME….

"I can't even," said Wally.

"HA-ME…"

"This is the last time I let her talk me into doing a play," Willie said to himself.

"HA!" Winnie pushes her hands out forward while letting out aloud. Dennis snapped his fingers, causing the mannequin to explode into pieces. The audience jumped in fear a bit.

"Where did he learn to do that?!" Asked Mavis. Dracula was just as confused as her.

As the smoke from the explosion began to cool down, Dennis took the opportunity to his Santa outfit on and walked onto the stage and out of the smoke. Winnie and the elfpups gasped in excitement.

"Ho, ho, ho! You saved me!" Dennis exclaimed. "You're a true hero!"

"Yay! Santa is saved!" Exclaimed Willie and Willa.

"And it's all thanks to Winnie!" Exclaimed Jerry. Winnie took her wig off and walked up to Dennis.

"Looks like I saved Christmas," said Winnie with a big smile on her face.

"Yup, sure did," said Dennis. "You're getting extra toys this year!"

"Actually, I don't want toys," said Winnie as she gave Dennis a small kiss on the cheek, causing the half-vampire to blush.

"I thought you took that off the script," Dennis whispered.

"I just added it back in," Winnie whispered back. Willa took this opportunity to kiss Jerry, causing him to blush, he knew that wasn't on the script. A few of the audience members thought it was cute and/or funny. Willie chuckled a bit.

"_Good thing Vivien isn't here_," Willie thought to himself.

Believe it or not, the play ended normally with Winnie giving a small speech about the meaning of Christmas, despite the play not being about. After the cast shouted out 'Merry Christmas', the curtain closed and the audience applauded, still confused over what they just saw.

"This is going to go viral!" Exclaimed Wallace.

A few minutes later, Winnie and the others were with their families. Winnie couldn't wait to hear the praise.

"Did we do good, mommy?!" Asked Willie.

"Yeah, did we?!" Asked Willa.

"You both did great, my little darlings!" Wanda responded as she hugged her kids. Dracula walked up to werewolves.

"May I speak to the writer and director of this play?" Asked Dracula. Winnie smiled.

"I'll be back, mom, Uncle Dracula's gonna give me another offer!" She exclaimed happily as she walked away with Dracula.

"Oh, Willie, I have a little surprise for you," said Wanda.

"What is it, mommy?" Willie asked excitedly. Just then, Vivien walked up behind him and gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Surprise, my zing!" Vivien exclaimed as she hugged Willie tightly. "I saw the play! You're a great actor!"

"He-help…" Willie said quietly.

A few minutes later, the family was eating a nice Christmas dinner. Winnie eventually joined them. She didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, Winnie?" Asked Willie.

"Uncle Dracula said I'm not allowed to write or direct another play unless someone watched me," Winnie responded as she folded her arms and pouted.

"Gee, that doesn't sound good," said Willie.

"I guess he wasn't ready for my vision," said Winnie. "His loss." Wanda sighed at Winnie as she handed her a plate of food. Winnie slowly began eating. "When I'm older, I'll make billions." Wallace chuckled to himself.

"_Dream on, sis. Dream on_, "

* * *

An hour later, Wilbur walked up to his room door and yawned.

"Man, that was an interesting night," he said to himself. "Time to sleep." When he opened his door. He noticed all of the mannequin parts laying around as well as the fake guts and other parts of the set. Wilbur wasn't too happy.

"DENNIS!"

**End of story.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this short Christmas story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks to **

**SlayerofCaesar7 for the help. Also, Jerry and Willa belong to him.**


End file.
